Home Grown
Home is an English-speaking chat room on Kongregate. It was made by Josten, an old moderator from Chill Lounge. This room's room code is 36321. If you join the room, say, "Hi" and please don't troll. We may seem weird, but don't feel scared to join in. We welcome all kinds of people! This room is notorious for its frequent dramatic arguments. Welcome home, where the wild run free. RP on the weekends only, please!__TOC__ Moderators We now have a dedicated room moderator. *''I_am_a_Jelly - Jelly is your ''room owner, try not to eat her/him... What is Jelly anyway? *'Olimm' - Olimm is a global moderator, but hangs out in Home for the most part. *'TheFlyinGiraffe' - Flyin is one of our room mods. Jelleh describes him as "Erm a sexy man beast? Like his profile I guess." Flyin is a cool giraffe. He is very proud of Jaelie. *'JaelieBean' - Jaelie is a cool mod. When Jelleh is asked to describe her he begins with "Well erm.. " Then Jelleh ends with "I have no idea! " Former Room Owners and Moderators *'Josten' (former room owner) *'Serendipity2009' *'FishesWithKeys' (now the room owner of Teh Bleachers) *'Live2Die' ' ' Regular Users *'I_am_a_Jelly' - Just a jelly. * Numailia '''- Is more regular than *most* users on this list, and thus deserves to be up here near the top. (Looks down upon those who think this is a space for a second profile, and write about themselves in the first person.) *Bluefeather_Art '- Tabby ("Blue") Would officially kill over the Elm Tree/Space Core Plushie. *'Wario5000' - Is also Cole who is the son of death and enemies with T *'t55656n '- (T5-sama) I am T, lord of the jumbless. Master of cardigans and scarer of kittens... *'KHD02' - Love him, respect him. He has powers. *'xBailey '- Orignally Bailey6788 *'Need4Pwning' - Cody (The Ninja) *'wolfgirl2122' *'kylepoke111' And original member and still the best. *'IFUPT' *'nathanstone14 (Nathan) - I'm rather respectful to the ones who show me respect. I'm friendly to most people. But if you piss me off. I can be sort of a dick. I tend to like being alone. If I want to be left alone, then leave me be. Also, I'd be aware of the mist. I hide there, and I won't think twice about dragging you in ;) *death46' ' ' ("Vipe") *'HipsterZombie14' Shy, Awkward, Funny! *'Dragogod5' ("Dimitri") *'FunSize776' ("Abby") *'doga55' ("Josh") - The. *'mewnite9' ("Lewis") - I am the sexiest and cutest. *'AlphaWolfKiller1' ("Jarod") *'Doom287' - It's doom! *'InVasNox ' *'BoogerJoe ' - A friend of Pandy's who lurks in the shadows. *'Annelle ' *'Main135s '- Our main man. (dont use this joke for me, few are allowed to. I will take it as an insult unless done by wolfgirl, flame, or jelly) *'Adinoydinosaur ' ("Connor")- He is a huge dinosaur! Account moved too DinoLeDino, Connorsrevenge, or Adinoydenosaur *'Angelman190 ' *'ViiPeer '- I am not Death46! Jelleh is my Father :3. *'ILunarI '- I'm seriously going through a "phase". *'Lspeed98 ' ("Leah") *'Mortyman - ugliest person ever''' *'GamerKate '- the only girl in the room to have a resting bitch face and still look hot *'LivinDeadGirl ' *'Marshallmattis ' *'Luckypies ' *'SophieMbaye ' *'Soaponarope1 ' - mauled by bear *'Vachon1234 ' - Many people call him "Vachy" but it annoys him. The only people who he allows to call him "Vachy" is Ki, who is his ex-gf, and Pandy, who is his friend. Pandy is more like a sister to him. Be aware of the tricks in his mind. For sure he is a tricky demon. *'insclidera ' - He likes to be called Dera.Vallintino '- The little weirdo. * 'Funnymouth 'The Head Toaster, Best Chat Friends: Pandy (Bellow) And Jelly The Room owner {Runs off Happiness!}. * 'thepandypandas("Mary")- You can call her Mary. She is nice but grumpy most of the time so beware. * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/LowResZero LowResZero] - Real name: Marie Pandy Lrz. Scared and confused, people seem mean here. * AdamBoosh -Real name: Adam I. Boucher. Sometimes likes to stay quiet. He is gay but he is very nice. If you want to talk to him you might have to get his attension first. Former Regular Users This section is for users that haven't been active in the last three months. *'Jose00001' *'Cerrcerr' *'Scootter45' *'Wolffang46' *'AlphaMadara12' *'UpVoter' *'Angelwolf1234' - MOVED ACCOUNT TO BLUEFEATHER_ART *'Elmstar' - Riley ("Nightclaw") Former ruler of the Dark Forest. *'Bailey6788 ' - MOVED ACCOUNT TO xBailey *'xan34' *'theawesometwin' - Jake the Human *'aquaprofile' ' '- Beware of Crabs…they’re everywhere. *'Decemberdragon' ' ' *'Ares_Coltelli' ("Ares") *'rbstat' ("Ricky Bobby") *'SuavestPear ' ("The Creep") Notable Non-Regular Users *'AmberlyC' *'RinkuYakisback '-''' Thought he was special.' *'Spiritwolf98' *'DanDaMan020' ("Dan") *'curiouscheshire' - *'1misty1' *'SilverSpirit12 - I defy your hyperlinks. Bitch.' *'DinoLexRawrz' - Friends of mods! I am also ver loveable. ;) *'Devild0g - Doesn't talk much. Notable enough. ' *'Patapon3rules''' Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:English chat rooms